1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a row evaporator for vacuum vapor depositing apparatus, especially for tape coating apparatus, consisting of a plurality of conductively heated evaporator cells disposed in the process chamber and individually controllable in output, and connected to jaw-like electrical contacts, the contacts being held by an electrically conductive support extending over the entire length of the row evaporator, and the jaw-like contacts of the one polarity being electrically connected to the support, while the jaw-like contacts of the other polarity are mounted in an insulated manner on the support and are connected to electrical feeders held in an insulated manner.
2. Description of the Related Art
A row evaporator is known (U.S. Pats. Nos. 3,387,116 and 2,969,448) in which the trough-shaped evaporator cell is clamped between a first, stationary, stud-like feeder and a spring-biased block held and guided on a second stationary feeder.
Also known is a row evaporator for tape coating apparatus (P 40 16 225.7) consisting of a plurality of controlled-power, conductively heated evaporators in contact with stud-like contacts wherein the stud-like contacts are held each by an electrically conductive support extending over the entire length of the row evaporator and the contacts are electrically connected to the support, while the contacts of the other polarity are brought with insulation through the support and connected to conductor wires disposed in an insulated manner. One of the electrical feeders of an evaporator is subjected to the thrust of a spring whose bias is adjustable by an adjusting cam, so that the clamping forces holding and securing the evaporator in its position are individually adjustable.